The Replacement Gift
by LightningStrike83
Summary: Marinette tries desperately to try and find Adrian a replacement birthday gift. Will she able to find one that's perfect for the young man? Marinette x Adrian. Oneshot.


Hey everyone~ So this is my first and maybe only Ladybug fanfic~ I was inspired to write it by my friend Yumi-chan Hamano. Her and I are each other's springboards when it comes to Ladybug stuff XD

P.S. I know the transformation sequence is out of order but I couldn't find a good way to write it in order.

* * *

It was a day like any other. The sun shined brightly in the streets of Paris, where it's been surprisingly calm as of late. In the past, the streets were rampant with crime but peace was always restored in the end thanks to the efforts of two masked heroes known as Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Two students, by the names of Marinette and Alya, sat on the steps of their school, chatting away as if they didn't have a care in the world. However, that soon easily broke once the doors of the building swung open, revealing a tall blond-haired boy coming out of it. The two ladies took notice and almost immediately, the one known as Marinette's eyes grew wide from the sight and she began clutching her book and tightening her body from excitement.

"Hey Adrian." Alya spoke casually to the boy. He returned the casual greeting with one of his own. "Hey Alya."

The boy turned over to the tensed-up Marinette and gave a greeting to her as well. "Hey Marinette."

"H-Hey there A-a-adrian." she responded, sounding obviously nervous. "What's umm.. what's…"

Being in the presence of the one that had captured her heart has always made the girl feel flustered but she had been getting better with communicating with him. However, it appeared as if this progress had been reverted and she wasn't able to control herself either.

"What's up?" Alya piped in, finishing for Marinette that she was secretly thankful for.

"Nothing really. I'm going to another photoshoot in the park later today. You two care to wanna come?"

A loud squee was suddenly heard, the source appearing to come from Marinette. When the two looked over to her, she raised her notebook over her face to hide from the embarrassment.

"We'd love to." Alya replied, for both of them. Once again, Marinette was thankful for her friend speaking up for her.

"Awesome. I'll meet you two in the park then. Later." he said as he departed, waving back at the both of them. Once he was a reasonable distance away from them, Marinette lowered her book and stared lovingly at the visual remains of the boy. She then felt a hand being placed on her shoulder, which made her jump and fight every natural instinct to grab it and toss the owner over her head.

"Girl, spill. That was weird, even for you." Marinette looked at her friend, who had a serious but concerned expression. She knew that she couldn't hide the truth from her, even if she tried. They have been best friends for a while now so she knows exactly when things aren't normal, even for her. She let out a sigh and replied. "Well, you remember that scarf that I gave him as a present for his birthday?"

"I do. The one that he thinks came from his father."

"Exactly. Well, I've been thinking of giving him another gift, one that has my name on it this time to make up for it. But I'm not sure what to give him. He liked my hat that I designed for his father's competition but then I realized that might make me look redundant or unoriginal, that maybe he'd think that all the gifts I'd give him from now on would be all hats which is something I don't want to happen because what if he won't accept my gifts from then on, and if he does that then I won't be able to show him my affection through these gifts gradually which means him and I won't be able to get together and all which means that there won't be a wedding between the two of us either and- and-"

"Marinette, Marinette. Calm yourself!" Alya interrupted, slightly shaking her friend. Once Marinette heard these words, she paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "Sorry about that. So my mind's been a bit preoccupied thinking about something to give him and I guess I wasn't able to control myself when he was around."

"It's alright, he didn't seem to notice. I mean, you used to be that way around him anyways so I bet he thought it'd be nothing new."

The dark-haired girl sunk her head into her lap when her friend's thought sunk into her mind. She was proud of herself for being able to keep calm around Adrian but having this time of reversion made her feel disappointed in herself.

"Listen girl, if you want to get him something, try going for something small. Something that he'll appreciate but isn't too showy. You don't want to scare the poor boy off if you get him something big and extravagant."

"Something small…?"

"Exactly. This way too, it's more memorable for him too. He's used to big showy things. Try and get him something that every time he sees it, he thinks of you."

Marinette raised her head excitedly, her eyes wide. Ideas were sprouting and flowing in the inside of her mind. Her friend's suggestion definitely helped her out and she was motivated to try and find something as soon as possible. "Alya! You're a genius! Thank you!"

"And here I thought you knew this before." She jokingly boasted, making a "shooting" gesture soon after. "Now go. I can tell you're pumped to find something for him. Better go before all that excitement disappears."

Without a second thought, Marinette shoved her books into her backpack and equipped it on her back. She began to race off, but waved back at her friend and called to her. "I'll tell you how it goes later!"

"Remember! Small and memorable!"

Two and a half hours have passed since Marinette begun her search. When she began, she had plenty ideas of what to get Adrian, but when she actually looked in various stores for these gifts, nothing she saw felt suiting to her crush. She had considered various ideas such as a ring, a t-shirt, a watch, even stationary. However, everything was either not memorable enough or too extravagant for what she was aiming for.

She eventually found herself back in her room, upstairs from her parents' bakery. She sunk her head on her desk and groaned from frustration. From her purse, a little red creature with black spots floated from it and circled around her head. "Cheer up Marinette. You have a lot of time to find him something."

The teen just groaned in response to the creature's encouragement. She knew that she didn't have to get Adrian something right away, but it was in her nature to get it done right away. Partially because she knows it'll occupy her mind until she does accomplish the task, and the other part because she was excited to develop her relationship further with the boy. The thoughts of the two getting closer excited her, and each thought that she had of the increasing relationship only excited her further and further.

Meanwhile, the black-spotted creature had knocked over the lid to a jar Marinette was keeping in her room and began snacking on some cookies that were inside. After a couple of bites of the first cookie, she said to the teen, "How about something from the bakery here? The food is always so delicious!"

The dark-haired girl groaned again. "I don't think it's memorable enough."

"What do you mean? I've heard that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

"It is…?" Marinette questioned, raising her head. She pondered the possibility, putting herself into a bit of a trance thinking of the scenarios that could transpire if her gift was of bakery sweets. This trance sadly got cut short as her phone began to buzz. Marinette quickly snapped out of it and grabbed her phone, fumbling it at first and nearly dropping it. The cause of the buzz was a text message from her friend Alya, which read "Where r u? Adrian's at the park, modeling."

Marinette cupped her hands over her mouth as she realized that she forgot about Adrian's photoshoot. She checked the time and her secret schedule that she kept in her room that keeps track of Adrian's daily activities. She realized that he'd only be at the park for another half hour. By the time she'd get there, he wouldn't have much time with her at all. There was only one way she could get to the park while still having time for Adrian. She turned to her friend who was still snacking on cookies and said, "Let's go Tikki, I need you!"

The little creature nodded and flew towards Marinette's left ear as she exclaimed "Transform! Ladybug!"

The one known as Tikki fused itself with the earring that she sported, having it turn from a deep black colour to a bright red, with five black polka dots appearing soon afterward. The magic from this fusion began to spread to the rest of Marinette's body. A layer of red latex with black spots developed on her body, covering it from neck to toe. A mask that was the same colour and pattern as the outfit magically appeared around the area of her eyes. Finally, a large object with the same ladybug-like pattern materialized on her left thigh. After a few poses, Marinette had transformed into the superhero known as Ladybug.

The red-clad superhero swung open the doors to her terrace, took out her yoyo and began swinging from rooftop to rooftop to reach her destination.

Meanwhile, at the park where both Adrian and Alya were, things were less than pleasant for the young boy and his photographer. The wind was a little more than unruly this afternoon and the photographer was having a hard time getting good shots of the boy as his hair joined in on the wind's rebellion.

"Adrian, darling. Try and make the wind work to your advantage. Have your hair flow with it, instead of all around."

"How do I do that?" Adrian questioned as he fumbled with his hair, trying to place it back to where he would have liked it.

The photographer spun his finger around as he answered Adrian's question. "Try turning around. Perhaps a different angle will turn this disaster into a miracle."

Adrian turned around 180 degrees, hoping that this new angle would work in his favour. However, the opposite side of his head's hair became as unruly as the other side calmed down. Now his hair was a complete mess!

This idea wasn't for naught though. In the distance, Adrian saw a figure dressed in red hop from a rooftop to the next. His eyes widened upon the sight and he unconsciously said "Ladybug!"

"Ladybug?" Alya inquired. Hearing her voice snapped Adrian back to his senses, making him feel flustered and a little bit embarrassed, but tried to play it off nonchalantly. "Oh yeah, I just saw a ladybug just… admired its beauty."

You see, much like Marinette being the superhero known as Ladybug, Adrian had a secret of his own. He was the superhero known as Chat Noir, who quite often teams up with Ladybug. Much like how Adrian captured Marinette's heart, Ladybug had captured Chat Noir's heart, and by association, Adrian's also. Whenever he's Chat Noir, he lets his feelings for her be known but each time, she always turns him down. As Adrian though, he never had an opportunity to interact with Ladybug, but he felt that she'd have the same response. Despite being turned down, he never quits to let his affections known to her, hoping that one day, she will return them.

"So, I take it you like ladybugs, do you Adrian?" Alya pried, causing Adrian to feel a little awkward but continued to play it off coolly as usual. "Yeah, there's something about them that just captures my attention. They're magnificent and beautiful creatures after all."

"You don't say." she replied, raising an eyebrow inquisitively, before walking away and letting the photographer continue doing his job.

After a few more attempts of the photographer getting some good pictures of the boy, Marinette finally ran into the park, pretending to be exhausted from the running. She stopped short beside her best friend and asked "What… did I… miss?"

"Nothing really." she replied as she folded her arms. "There hasn't been one good picture all afternoon."

"What are you talking about? Adrian never takes a bad-" she cut herself off as she examined the situation Adrian and the photographer were in. "Ah! His hair's a mess!"

"See what I mean? It's from all the wind." A large gust of wind blew, which not only messed up Adrian's hair, but Alya's as well. When it subsided, she blew some of her hair out of the mouth and swept the rest to the sides where it belonged. "It's been gusty all day."

"Oh, I didn't realize honestly." Marinette giggled. Alya took a couple of steps behind her and picked up one of her pigtails and smirked. "No wonder. Your hair's immune to the wind's effects thanks to your hairbands."

"How come you didn't bring one of yours Alya?" Alya shrugged. "I didn't think it'd be this windy today. I'll put one in my purse for next time. It's going to be windy all week."

"No, no, this won't do at all." the photographer admitted, sounding defeated. "There's just no way with this wind. We'll try again tomorrow."

Adrian nodded and looked back towards Alya, noticing that Marinette had joined the spectators. He smiled and waved to her, which sent her heart fluttering. She waved back and swooned over him when he began packing up his stuff.

"Even with messy hair, he's still handsome!"

"So, tell me girl, did you find something for him yet?" Alya inquired, nudging at Marinette's side. Remembering that she had failed her task, she slumped over and replied in a sad and desperate tone. "No…"

Alya giggled. "Looks like Alya's coming to the rescue again for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was talking with Adrian, and he admitted that he has a fascination with ladybugs."

"Lady… bugs?" Marinette repeated, processing this new information. Her heart started beating rapidly because she believed that this might include her superhero alter-ego as well. She knew deep down that she couldn't reveal to him who she is, but the thought of him swooning over Ladybug the way she swoons over him excited her and filled her up with happiness.

"Yes, ladybugs. He said that they were beautiful-" a squee coming from Marinette interrupted Alya, but she continued regardless, "And said that there's something about him that captures his attention."

All of this new information excited Marinette to no end, however, her mind reminded her of the main goal at hand. She tried to think of things she could get him that would be ladybug related. She took a quick glance over to Adrian and noticed another wind gust blowing against him, which messed his hair up even more. It was at that point that an idea popped in her mind, she knew exactly what to get for him!

She began running out of the park without any hesitation. Alya knew how her friend was so she let her go without any protest or questioning. When Adrian came over to her though, he caught a quick glimpse of Marinette and asked where she was off to. Alya giggled in response and replied, "You'll see soon enough."

The blond-haired boy was confused by these words, but also intrigued.

The next day, Marinette was waiting eagerly on the school steps, with her friend Alya. She held a small red box with black spots tightly in her hands. She was more excited than ever to give Adrian the present that she bought for him. She couldn't feel any nervousness at all thanks to the excitement.

The doors to the building swung open once more, revealing the blond young man behind them. He stepped out and greeted the two ladies that were waiting for him.

"Now's your chance Mar-" Alya paused in her words as she saw her friend had frozen up in place, with only her knees capable of making any type of movement; shaking.

The brown-haired girl rolled her eyes and gave Marinette a bit of a push closer towards Adrian. She almost tripped on the steps and fell over, but managed to collect herself in time.

Adrian approached Marinette and gave her a smile. "What's up Marinette."

Her teeth began to chatter from nervousness. "I- I-"

Unable to say anything else, she bowed her head and held out her arms, trying to give Adrian the present. She couldn't see, but this gesture made Adrian's smile grew a little more. He happily accepted the gift and said to her, "Thanks!"

Now that the present was in his hands, she felt a little less nervous. "You… you can open it now if want. Ad-d-drian."

After responding with a "sure", Adrian carefully began to unwrap the present. He was careful not to destroy the paper that she used to wrap it with as he fancied the type of paper she used and it looked like she put a lot of effort into the wrapping as well.

After revealing the top of his present, he found a little card that was attached to the box. He plucked it from the lid and read it to himself. _"Sorry this is so late. Happy Birthday Adrian. xoxo, Marinette_ "

Alya nudged her friend. "Good job putting your name on it this time."

Putting the card between his fingers, Adrian opened the lid of the box to reveal what his present was. Inside, surrounded by white fluffy cotton, were two small hairclips. But these weren't just any ordinary hairclips, they were designed to have a ladybug pattern on them.

"Hairclips?" Adrian asked, with eyes wide with surprise. Marinette's heart and mind began to race with anxiety, she was afraid he didn't like them and that she chose wrong. "S-s-sorry. I just thought, since it's going to be windy all week… and your hair was wild yesterday because of it… that those might… help."

"No… no, Marinette, these are actually perfect."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, here, hang onto these for a second." He handed the box and wrapping paper to the blue-haired young woman. Once they were safely in her hands, he plucked the two hairclips from the box and equipped them onto the bangs of his hair. He smiled at Marinette and asked, "What do you think?"

In her mind, all Marinette could think was _"AHHHHHH! SO CUTE!"_ but she forced that thought back down and responded as calmly as she could, "They look really great on you Adrian!"

"I agree!" Alya added. "They may not help the back but they should keep your hair tame enough for a picture perfect look."

"I'm glad then!" Adrian commented with a smile and a laugh. Next, without warning, he leaned into Marinette and gave her a hug, while whispering to her. "Thank you Marinette."

Upon the realization of the reality, Marinette's face turned beat red and her heart began racing faster than ever before. She couldn't believe it, she was actually receiving a hug from Adrian! She was speechless, she wanted to say something back but couldn't. All she could do was return his embrace with one of her own and savour each and every moment of this hug, hoping that it'd last forever.

After a few moments, Adrian broke off from his embrace, and stood in front of the two girls once more. Marinette was a bit disappointed that it didn't last longer but was satisfied with the time she did have (and secretly wished for another one).

With a smile, Adrian offered to the girls, "Hey, you two wanna hang out for a bit and come to the park for my photoshoot. I'll give you a ride, and front row seats too."

Without hesitation, the girls responded with a simultaneous "Yes!"

Ever since that day, every time it was windy during his shoots, Adrian would wear the ladybug hairclips that were given to him, which always took France by storm. Sometimes, he would wear them casually because to him, they were more than just hairclips. Every time he saw them, not only was he reminded of the hero who had captured his heart, Ladybug, but also of the friend who he knew would always be right by his side no matter what, Marinette.


End file.
